


The Ex

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Badass, Compassionate Fury, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>my super ex-girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ex

Steve stood up quickly as Fury walked into the room.

"I'm ready to face the consequences, and I won't resist if they ask me to come in," Steve said. He had broken the former Winter Soldier out of prison and wasn't too subtle about it, what with the costume and shield and all.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Lucky for you, former director Carter had enough dirt on the entirety of the US Senate, as well as the EU governments, to make sure you weren't charged with anything."

Steve let out of breath, looked sad and relieved and grateful all at once. "Well... that sure sounds like Peggy," he said with a smile, swallowing down something a century old.

Fury put a hand on his shoulder. "It sure does."


End file.
